juniorexpressfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Xuxa Only For The Little Ones
Información Xuxa Only For The Little Ones '''es un Final Cuando es 31 de Outubro de 2018 y Ahora, Estrenada en 26 de Abril de 2019 Porque '''Xuxa Only For The Little Ones Tiengo Unas Canciónes Que es Lo Espetáculo Igual a XSPB 5: Xuxa Circo. en Cartoon Network, U.S.A 2019. La Série es Criada Por Ignio Straffi. de THX, Xuxa Produções, Rainbow S.p.A, Fabrica de Estrelas, Thank You, Digital Deluxe Studios, MK Music y Macrovision. Canciónes # Jump Jump (Pula Pula) # Party Day (Dia de Festa) # The Elephant Bila Biloo # Teddy Rock # Txu Txutxucão # Statue (Estátua) # Ha, Ha, Ha! # Jesus Kids (Criança de Jesus) # Little Bunny Foo-Foo # The Xuxine Hula Hula Song # The Three Sheeps # Scream Or Whisper? # Monkeys (on The Bed) # Pot-Pourri Plastic Doll / Indians / Turnaround Song (Pot Pourri Boneca de Lata / Indiozinhos / Entrei na Roda) # Tounch Your Finger # Pounch, Hit & Turn (Soco, Bate & Vira) (Part. Esp. Jóvenes Titanes) # i Went to The Market # Bus Song # Them Mr. Wolf Didn't Came (Juguemos en el Bosque) # Little Craziest (Bobinho) # The Vegetable Game (El Juego de Las Verduras) # o Alfabeto # Surf it Up # The Craziest Clown (um Palaçinho Atrapalhado) (Part. Esp. Angelica) # Shake Shake # Quack Quack # Injury Beat (Melô do Resfriado) # Clack Smasher (Massinha) # i'm Louving (Vou Louvando) # Old MacDonald # Troombalacatoomba (Tumbalacatumba) # Antienne Song (Dona Formiga/a Formiguinha) # Yes Jesus (Sim Jesus) # Why? Song # Samuel # Shake With The Foot (Part. Esp. Michael Jackson) # Do Not Throw Timber on Cat (Não Atire o Pau no Gato) # Green But i Want a Green (Verde Que te Quero Verde) # Mr. Batedecábatedelá # Nother's Arc (Arca de Noé) # Where is The Little Boy? (Quem Era o Menininho?) # Xuxine Works With 1 Hammer # Nursery Rhyme (Cantiga de Roda) # Cangoroo Dance (Dança do Cangurú) # Pot Pourri The Numbers / Head, Shoulders, Knees & Toes # Scrapped Little Man (Homenzinho Torto) # Little Red Riding Hood # Jesus' Little House (Casinha de Jesus) # The Pharaoh's Pyramids (as Piramides de Faraó) # The Bear Went to The Mountain # If... # The Boat Twerked Up (o Barco Balançou) # The Little Seed & The Sower (A Sementinha & O Semeador) # Penguin Dance (Dança do Pinguim) # Firrer Firrer (Varre Varre) # The Frog is Went to Go # Little Chic Pom Train (Trenzinho Chic Pom) # Park Day (Dia de Parque) # Playing to Adolatra (Brincando de Adoleta) # Ten Steps # Samaritan Woman (Mulher Samaritana) # in The Sky, There is The Tiro Liro Liro (Part. Esp. Ivete Sangalo) # Hava, Nagila Israelish Version # Champion (Campeão) (Part. Esp. Backyardigans) # Speak All Blah, Blah, is There, is Doris (Es Así, Es Doris) # ABC (Part. Esp. Anitta) # Pedro, Thiago & João on The Boat (Pedro, Thiago & João No Barquinho) # Jesus' Milagrinations (Milagres de Jesus) # This Face # Balance Your House (Balança a Casinha) # Chooa! Chooa! (Chuá Chuá) # Pot Pourri Frog Didn't Wash Her Foot / Little Worm / Little Bunny (Pot Pourri o Sapo Não Lava o Pé / Minhoca / Coelinho) # Heart's Little House (Casinha do Coração) (Part. Esp. Cristina Mel) # The Jungle Dance (el Baile De La Selva) # Hot Potato # The Spring (a Primavera/Harugakita) (Part. Esp. Sandy y Junior) # The Cabane History # The Monkey Dance # The Little Widow Ofert (A Oferta da Viuvinha) # Bingo # The Little Train # Meow The Cat (Gato Mia) # This Little Piggy # The Beautiful Rose of The Castle (a Linda Rosa Juvenil) # Where is Thumbkin? # Taba, Naba # Jack & Jill # Conjunt & Mixed (Junto & Misturado) # Three Little Kittens # Someone # Five Little Ducks # Sky Dad (Papai do Céu) # You're Special (Você é Especial) # How Many Stars in The Sky? (Part. Esp. Ariana Grande) # Aloha'oe (Créditos XSPB en Inglés) # Bohemian Rhapsody (Faixa Bonus Con Lo Quinteto de La Fienda de Biquini) Categoría:Plantillas de mantenimiento Categoría:Junior express